


Coming home can mean so many different things

by twangcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Fic, Background Phlint - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in an ambiguous marvel future where everyone is happy and well adjusted, Stucky - Freeform, baby Daisy Johnson, because they needed somebody's baby to babysit, well babysitting fic, with a dash of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: Prompt: Bucky coming home to find Steve asleep on the couch w/baby





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtneyAndy86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAndy86/gifts).



> This is radically different from anything I’ve ever written before because I’m kind of all about angst and when I saw my prompt had an angst squick… well let’s just say I think I almost cried! LOL. But all’s well that ends well and this is by far the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written. Thank you CourtneyAndy86 for the really good and variety of prompts you gave me, having so many options to work with made this easy to work with and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to CG and Boston for their incessant cheerleading, never ending patience, and contributions to this fic. It never would have happened without you gals!

Bucky shifted the dinner packages from one hand to the other and fumbled for the keys in his jeans pocket. If he’d timed this right, he’d have just enough time to get dinner cooked and served before Steve got home and then they could continue their forever tradition of celebrating their singledom on valentine’s day by watching a movie marathon together. This year Bucky had picked Star Wars and he’d found an old copy of the unedited not-digitally remastered originals for them to watch together.

He slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door to their apartment open with his hip. Inside, the lights were off but the TV was on; that would have been surprising enough of itself, but unless he was terribly mistaken, the theme song he was hearing was Sesame Street and that made less sense than Steve forgetting to turn off the TV when he left in the morning.

The kitchen was just to the left of the main door and down the hall was the living room with their two bedrooms opposite it. Bucky put the groceries in the kitchen and went to investigate the living room. Of all the things he’d expected to see (although really he didn’t have any good theories for why the lights were on and KidsTV was playing, the sight that greeted him is not one he ever would have predicted.

For one, the floor was a mess.

For second, Steve was lying down, asleep, on the couch. His blond messy hair just long enough to cover his eyes and his broad shoulders hanging off the couch a little. His big strong arms were wrapped around a small pink bundle on his chest that was breathing in time with him and snoring ever so slightly.

Bucky’s heart soared and sunk and did a funny little flip flop at the sight. Steve looked so beautiful in the fading sunlight with his arms wrapped protectively around the little baby on his chest.

Careful not to step on any of the many toys on the floor, Bucky moved over to the couch and knelt down beside Steve. With his good arm, he gently brushed Steve’s hair out of his eyes. Trying not to wake the baby, he whispered, “Hey, Stevie, I’m home.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered open at the same time as he hugged the baby a little tighter. “Hi Buck, you’re home.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the funny look Steve made. He looked a little like the baby just waking up. “I am. And so are you. And you seem to have brought a little visitor with you. Who’s the little girl?”

Steve breathed out a silent chuckle that stirred the baby’s hair. “This is Phil and Clint’s little girl, Daisy. They’ve both been working so hard lately, and they love her to bits, but I don’t think Clint’s gotten a full night’s sleep in a month and Phil always used to plan the most elaborate Valentine’s dates for them; so today, it just seemed like the right thing to do, I offered to babysit tonight and I was going to call you, but,” Steve gestured at the room around him, “she has more energy than the Tesseract and I couldn’t take my eyes off her for a moment! I didn’t even mean to fall asleep, but she wore me out. I don’t know how Phil and Clint do it.”

But even as he said it, he was cradling her so gently in his arms, and Bucky’s heart melted a little more. Steve would make the perfect dad someday. “You look good though, with a baby I mean.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. “She’s not a fashion accessory, Buck!”

Images of all the ways Steve could be a model, strutting down the catwalk and posing in magazines, advertising how great it was to have a baby flashed through his head and Bucky couldn’t help the loud laugh that burst out of him. He laughed so hard he forgot how to breathe and it turned into a silent full body laughter that he couldn’t control.

Daisy squirmed and stretched and Steve rolled his eyes fondly at him. “And now you woke the baby.” He sat up and started to bounce Daisy on his lap to try and soothe her fussing. She caught sight of Bucky for the first time and her fussing turned to a happy cooing noise as she reached towards him. Steve looked from Daisy to Bucky and back again. “But apparently you’re also a baby whisperer so that’s okay. ”

The next thing he knew he had his arms full of tiny child and Steve was smiling fondly at him. “She’s eight months old and if you put her down for a second she’ll get into something, so you have to watch her constantly.”

Bucky easily shifted Daisy to his good arm and instinctually started to bounce her on his hip. Daisy reached up and tangled her little hands in Bucky’s long hair and tugged trying to put it in her mouth. But Bucky had plenty of practice with his sisters' kids and a quick tickle and raspberry on her cheek had her in peals of giggles as she squirmed in his arms to escape the tickle monster.

“I love you.” The words were so soft and fond, Bucky almost didn’t hear them, but he could hear Steve’s whisper in a crowd of people yelling and he very nearly dropped Daisy in surprise.

He whipped his head around to stare at Steve. “You what?”

Steve smiled at him fondly and shook his head. “I love you.” Faced with Bucky’s bewildered surprise Steve just shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to say it, but you must know it.”

Bucky absently bounced Daisy on his hip to keep her calm. “Like in a ‘to the end of a line’ way because we are best buds forever, or in an ‘I want to marry you and adopt babies with you’ kind of way? Because I thought you were still hung up on Peggy?”

Steve stood tall and brave, neither backing away or moving closer. “In every way, Buck.” He frowned in confusion. “But I thought for sure you knew? I know we don’t talk about it, but I thought that was why you stopped trying to set me up on double dates.”

Bucky’s heart was racing and he wasn’t sure he could string two words together with how fast his thoughts were racing. He could flirt with every girl on the dance floor and charm any man in the bar, but something about Steve had alway made him forget how to be suave and witty; he wanted to recite poetry, or sing him a ballad, or sweep him up into a kiss, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

Bucky moved closer to him and tried again but all his sweet words escaped him. “Stevie, you’re an idiot.” Bucky cringed, that wasn’t what he meant to say at all!

Steve’s frown lines turned into crinkles of amusement and then full out laughter. “Wow, that’s harsher than any of the girls you ever set me up with, Buck!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped up on his tiptoes, effectively cutting off Steve’s laughter by pressing his lips against his and in that moment, the world stopped spinning, was made and unmade and made again in a new way that was better in every way than the world that had been before. In the chasm of Steve’s shocked silence, Bucky said, “I love you.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to imitate a gaping fish as he searched for words. “You… but…” and he finally settled on a soft but emphatic, “Really?”

Bucky stretched up and brushed their lips together again. It felt like little bolts of electric shock tingling through him. “The best part of my dates was always my time with you; so why would I go out when I already got the best at home?” Steve’s awed expression started to fade into a small smile and Bucky gave him another quick dry kiss. “You are the end of my line, Stevie. I love you.”

Steve’s firm hands were suddenly on Bucky’s shoulders pulling him closer and Steve licked his way into Bucky’s mouth, kissing him more thoroughly than he’d ever been kissed before. His whole world became Steve’s hands on his arms, his lips on his his, and it was better than Bucky had ever dreamed it could be; until an unexpected tug on his hair and squawk of complaint from his right reminded him that tonight was possibly the worst night in the history of nights for this to happen!

Steve pulled away slowly and Bucky resumed bouncing Daisy to keep her slightly distracted. Steve ran his large thumb across Bucky’s lip and smiled at him like he hung the moon and the stars.

Daisy’s tugging became a sharp yank that tried to pull Bucky’s hair out by the roots and her disappointed squawk turned into an ear piercing cry.

Bucky winced and shifted his attention to Daisy, but not before saying, “We are not done with this conversation, darlin’.”

“We are never going to be done with this conversation, my dearest.” Bucky could hear the amusement and pleasure in Steve’s voice even over Daisy’s now continuous wailing.

Bucky winced as the crying seemed to reach a new decibel level. “When did she last eat?”

“She had a bottle before she fell asleep but that was over an hour ago.”

The bottle it turned out, was not the answer. Neither was a fresh diaper. And the stuffed giraffe (the one that Phil swore made her smile and go to sleep) was completely ignored.

Bucky held her close and she cried. He rocked her side to side and tried to burp her but she howled like the world was ending. Steve tried a jar of baby food and whereas the bottle had been rejected out of hand, the banana puree was devoured with delight so they finally had a moment of silence to breathe and think.

Bucky looked at the clock. It had only been half an hour. He’d forgotten how much more slowly timed moved when there was an unhappy baby in the home.

After she ate, he changed her diaper again and then she was all giggles and eager hands. EVERYTHING was a toy and her mouth was the perfect place for her to examine each new item she could get her hands on. Fortunately, Clint had brought over a big bag of all her favorite toys and it didn’t take long before Bucky was down on all fours and playing peek-a-boo with each toy in the box much to Daisy’s delight. Each new peek-a-boo was cause for excitement, glee, disbelief and joy. Where had that toy come from? Was it real? She grasped for it with both hands and cooed with excitement that it was real.

Steve, still somewhat worn out from his hours of playing with Daisy before nap time was content to stand back and watch. He leaned against the doorframe, arms folded with a small smile always dancing on his lips, sometimes offering suggestions for which toy Bucky pick next and sometimes just happy to watch Bucky play with the baby.

Daisy exclaimed with glee about the Captain America stuffie and Steve laughed. Buck picked her up, rolled over onto his back and held her up in his arms like she was superman. She giggled and squirmed and held onto her toy tightly.

Bucky said, “That's right, Captain America is the greatest superhero of them all. Can you say ‘Captain’, Daisy?”

Daisy burbled out some sounds and Steve laughed. “You would turn all of our kids into Captain America fanboys, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky tilted his head back so he could see Steve. Even upside down he looked good. “I would. I would tell them all about the skinny kid from Brooklyn who grew up to save the world and that they are the luckiest kids in the world to have you as their dad.”

Steve cocked his head to the side and his lips still danced with smiles. “Then they might get awfully confused, because I would tell them about the nicest guy in New York, who was friends with the skinny kid from Brooklyn who had the heart of a hero and overcame the most evil villains in the world, but never lost his heart and became the greatest hero of them all.”

Bucky banged his head on the floor and above him Daisy giggled. “It’s wildly unfair that you are saying these things when I can’t even kiss you because we have to be responsible babysitters tonight.”

Steve just smirked. “You say this, but I’m watching you play with her and all I can think is how long I should wait before I tell you that I want this to be us forever.”

"Crying baby and all?"

"The whole nine, Buck. As long as it's with you."

Bucky closed his eyes and groaned. It was too many emotions. Too many feels. Too many dreams coming true too quickly. Too much for him to process or respond to in any kind of mature way. “Shouldn’t you be, you know, making us dinner or something?”  
Steve’s lips still danced with smiles he couldn’t quite hide and it made Bucky’s heart flutter a little. Steve crossed the room and knelt down above him. He kissed the top of Daisy’s head, then pressed his lips reverently to Bucky’s forehead.

* * *

  
Steve made dinner and Bucky entertained Daisy; but when Steve returned, she decided nothing would do except to have all of Steve’s attention, so Steve quickly shoved a few bites of food in his mouth and then a whole new round of peek-a-boo began. Bucky ate more slowly, enjoying both the break and watching Steve play with Daisy. He wanted a family someday. He’d always known he wanted kids. He loved his sisters and he doted on their little ones, but he wanted a family of his own and seeing Steve crawling around on the floor with Daisy was giving him all kinds of butterflies in his stomach because this could, one day, maybe, be them; and wouldn't that just be the greatest gift of all?

Daisy had clearly learned from Papa Clint in the time since she’d been adopted by them, because she already had a knack for climbing into and over things and an incessant desire to climb to the top of everything, which set Bucky’s heart plummeting more than once. But Steve was so good with her. Patient with her cries, gentle with her toys, and sweet with his cuddles. Once they dressed her for bed, he rocked her slowly in his arms, humming an old Irish lullaby that Bucky remembered his mother singing when Steve was sick, and his made his heart felt full to bursting.

When Daisy was finally down and tucked into her crib, Bucky found himself standing in the space between the doorways to their two rooms awkwardly shuffling his feet and not sure what to say.

Steve took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “If you’re feeling tired, nothing has to happen. I’m a little knackered after---”

Bucky cut off his words with a firm kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders.

Steve moaned and opened his mouth, kissing Bucky back hot and wet, demanding desire flowing through him.”

Bucky nipped playfully at his neck. “You don’t seem like you feel tired to me…” he teased.

Steve gasped at the clutched him close. “I just, ahhh,” he tilted his head to give Bucky better access and Bucky was only too happy to suck hard and mark him as his own. “I didn’t want to pressure you, Buck.”

Bucky pushed his hips against Steve hard enough to make him take a step backward and then another, moving him towards Bucky’s own room. “Not feeling pressured, Stevie.” He chuckled. “Well I’m feeling ‘pressure’ if you ‘feel’ me, but not, you know ‘pressured’.”

Steve groaned in a very not sexy way and kissed his neck. “God, I love you, Buck.”

Bucky kissed him soft and sweet. “I love you too, Stevie.”

Bucky laced their fingers together and tugged him inside. “Come on.” He flashed Steve a wicked grin. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you.” He led them to the bed, lay down, and pulled Steve on top of him. “The number of times I’ve imagined what this would be like…”

Steve kissed his neck, sucking hard and making him groan again. “You don’t have to imagine anymore, sweetheart. I’m all yours. I always was.”

I’m all yours. I always was. The words rattled around inside him, buzzing so loudly they drowned out everything else. He had him. The love of his life. His soulmate and other half; and now, he would never have to give him up, not for anyone. Bucky rolled his hips up and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

Steve moaned into the kiss and ground his hips down harder. “Say it again, Buck.”

Steve shifted his attention back to Bucky’s neck and he was going to look like he spent the night with a vampire, but it felt so good he didn’t care.

“I love you.” Steve sucked harder and slipped his hands under Bucky’s sweater. “I’m yours.” Steve moaned and thrust against him, his hands scrambling to push Bucky’s sweater up. The pieces clicked into place and Bucky had to laugh at himself for not figuring it out sooner. Of course Steve would be possessive of him. The man had a protective streak a mile wide and a jealous streak almost a big. He loved to be the one taking care of his people and that had always included Bucky.

Bucky put his hands on Steve’s ass and squeezed; his ass was so firm, Bucky thrust up against him, he wanted Steve -- oh god how he wanted him!

Bucky whispered, “I need you, babe. Nobody but you. I want to kiss you everywhere. I want to make love with you in the moonlight and the daylight. I want to hold your hand for the world to see and have them all know that you picked me and nothing will ever come between us. Until the end of the line, it’s going to be you and me and that’s all I need.”

Steve was almost whimpering with need grinding down against Bucky, his hard cock throbbing even through this his jeans, so distracted by Bucky’s words he forgot even to kiss him, just held him close in his arms, his breath coming hard and fast against Bucky’s neck.

Steve said, “Would you-- I want you to-- God, Bucky. I love you so much. I want you to make love with me. I want you inside me.”

Bucky’s vision almost whited out at just hearing the words. “Yes. Yes. Yes, Stevie. Please let me. I’ll make you feel so good, baby. So good.”

A flurry of hands and discarded clothing later, Bucky almost couldn’t believe it was real. Steve looked so good naked on his bed. His blond hair was a mess; his lips, kiss smeared and pink; his expanse of pale skin was perfect, like adonis made flesh; and his cock so thick and red, nestled in his bush of blond hair. Bucky licked his lips. He wanted that. He wanted to hear Steve, to taste him, to learn what he sounded like when Bucky made him come apart at the seams.

Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair and pulled him down on top him. The feel of his hot flesh pressed against his whole body was almost too much. Steve wrapped an ankle around his leg to pull him closer and every muscled inch of him was pressed against Bucky. “I want you to, Bucky. I want to do everything with you. But I want you too much to wait today. Tonight, I just want to make love with the love of my life.” Bucky shifted slightly and Steve moaned. “But you’re going to have to do it fast because just finally having you in my arms is almost too much for me.”

Bucky kissed him quick. “I love you and that’s okay.” He giggled and kissed him quick again. “It’s more than okay; it’s perfect because it’s what I want too.”

Bucky kissed him slow and sweet and let himself get a little lost in the touches. Steve’s soft lips against his; his calloused hands stroking his back; the way Bucky’s little movements made him gasp; and with a little bit of strategic effort, he shifted them just close enough that he could reach his side table to grab the lube. A quick nip at Steve’s lip for distraction and he popped the lid and squeezed a bit out; then it was just one more shift and he was able to sneak his slick hand between them and press it gently against the tight rim of Steve’s ass.

Steve gasped his surprise and then laughed. “Smooth, Buck-o. Very smooth.”

Bucky winked and kissed him quick. “Wouldn't be me if I didn’t pull out all of my best tricks for my best guy.”

Steve melted into the kiss and deepened it slowly. Bucky slipped his slick finger inside and thrust into Steve at the same speed as their kiss.

Slow.

Sweet.

Sensual.

Loving.

He pushed another finger inside and Steve moaned. “More, Buck. More, please! I need you!”

Bucky kissed him harder and faster and quickly added a third finger. Steve lost control of his slow pace and was positively writhing under his touch. Squirming against him, thrusting up and down, trying to get more of him inside. Fuck, but he wanted Steve. He wanted to be inside him now. To feel all that raw power focused on him. Steve always put his full heart into everything he did and the desperation to be the center of that was almost overwhelming.

Bucky whispered, “Is that enough? Are you ready?”

A slight sheen of sweat glistened on Steve’s skin; he seemed to glow in the starlight through the window. “I’m good. I want you, love.”

Bucky couldn’t help it, he had to kiss him just once more. Then he shifted away so he could get a pillow under Steve’s hips and line himself up, and Steve wrapped his strong legs around his waist.

Sliding into his tight wet heat felt like a revelation. “I love you.”

Steve moaned and his legs pulled Bucky closer. “I love you too. You feel so good. So perfect. Please, more!”

Bucky slipped his hand between them and grasped Steve’s cock. Steve moaned, clenched down hard on his cock, and Bucky couldn’t help thrusting in hard against him.

He bent forward so he could almost reach Steve and Steve raised himself up just high enough to kiss him. Positioned like this, he couldn’t move much, but he didn’t need to. He kissed Steve slow and sweet, reveled in the heat of him and stroked Steve in time with his own shallow thrusts. It was pure, perfect, heaven. Steve was everywhere, all around him, his touch on his skin, his whispered gasps in his ear, his love in his heart, his whole world in one man. Bucky came almost without realizing it was going to happen; his orgasm swelling within him, every part of his body touching Steve becoming an erogenous zone until the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Bucky changed his pace, stroking Steve hard and fast and before Bucky’s own cock had finished spurting, Steve was gasping out his name and coming all over his hand.

Bucky let himself collapse down on top of Steve and in a heartbeat Steve had his strong arms wrapped all around him and was pulling him up to cuddle on his chest.

How had he never known how perfectly he would fit there? Steve’s arm around his back, Bucky’s head on his shoulder, his lips just close enough to brush against Steve’s neck. They fit together like two puzzle pieces made whole. It felt like coming home.

Bucky kissed his neck. “Wow.”

Steve chuckled and snuggled him close. “Yeah. Wow.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lulled by the warmth of Steve’s embrace and the hazy post orgasm sleepiness, Bucky’s eyes had just started to flutter shut when the silence from the other room was disturbed by a loud cry.

Bucky groaned and smushed his face against Steve’s chest. “Really, Daisy? Now?”

Steve also groaned. “I did say I didn’t think Clint had gotten a full night’s sleep in a while…”

Bucky said, “You sleep, I got this.”

But Steve was already rolling out of bed and pulling on sleep pants. “I’ll come with you. We got this. It’ll be good practice for when we’re ready to have our own kids in our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Comments are love and I'd love to know what you think of my attempt at pure fluff :)


End file.
